Mega Evolution
Mega Evolution is included in in Terramon/Pokemon New-bounds ( depends what you want to call the game). It has been included by the developer Darth DragonScale who has coded in all mega evolutions from ORAS and XY. Also providing the same boosts as regular mega evolution. In this page you will only find information of the topic mega evolution. Nothing else will be found because mega evolution is a big part of this game. Mega Evolution is, in order to Mega Evolve, most Pokémon must be holding their appropriate Mega Stone and the Trainer must have a Key Stone. Only Rayquaza does not need a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve; instead, it must know the move Dragon Ascent. In any battle, each Trainer may Mega Evolve a single Pokémon once. Mega Evolution is essentially a free action a Pokémon may make in addition to its normal move, but if a Pokémon will not use a move, it cannot Mega Evolve. Mega Evolution occurs before most actions except switching. A Mega-Evolved Pokémon will only revert back to its original state if it faints or the battle ends; if it is switched out, it will still be in its Mega Evolved state if it is switched back in. A Pokémon cannot Mega Evolve if it is being held in the airborne phase of Sky Drop. Neither volatile nor non-volatile status conditions such as paralysis, sleep, and infatuation will have any effect over a Pokémon's ability to Mega Evolve; even if they result in the Pokémon not being able to move that turn, the Mega Evolution will occur regardless. Mega Stones are not affected by most moves or Abilities. If they would move a Mega Stone to or from a Pokémon that could use it to Mega Evolve, the moves Bestow, Covet, Fling, Thief, Trick, and Switcheroo will fail and the Abilities Magician, Pickpocket and Symbiosis will not activate. The move Knock Off cannot remove a Mega Stone from a Pokémon that can use it to Mega Evolve, and Knock Off's power will not be increased since it cannot remove the item. The moves Embargo and Magic Room and the Ability Klutz will not prevent a Pokémon from using its respective Mega Stone to Mega Evolve. Performing Mega Evolution will not alter the turn order, so a Pokémon with a lower Speed than their opponent will still go after them on the one turn the Mega Evolution occurs, even if their Mega Evolution increases Speed and would otherwise cause them to go first. The opposite is also true for Pokémon who lose Speed from Mega Evolution, such as Garchomp. However, turn order will be determined normally on every turn afterwards. All other stat changes and type changes of a Mega Evolution will take effect immediately and damage calculation will proceed as usual. (A Pokémon whose Mega Evolution possesses a lower Defense stat, for example, will take greater damage from Physical attacks on the turn of Mega Evolving.) Changes in a Pokémon's Ability will also take place immediately. A Sharpedo that normally has Speed Boost will not gain a boost in Speed at the end of the turn it Mega Evolves, but if it uses a biting move such as Crunch that turn, it will be boosted byStrong Jaw, its Ability as Mega Sharpedo. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Mega Evolution can also occur during the Talent Round of Pokémon Contest Spectaculars. If the participating Pokémon is holding its corresponding Mega Stone when its appeal causes the audience's excitement to reach its peak, it will Mega Evolve and perform a Spectacular Talent. The Pokémon will remain in its Mega Evolved state for the remainder of the Talent Round. Effects: A Mega-Evolved Pokémon has different base stats, with the exception of HP, and can have a different Ability and type from its non-Mega-Evolved form. Every Mega-Evolved Pokémon except for Mega Alakazam has a base stat total 100 points higher than that of its base form. Diagram: PokémonBefore Mega EvolutionAfter Mega EvolutionMega StoneImageTypeAbilityImageTypeAbilityVenusaur Grass Poison Overgrow Chlorophyll (Hidden) Grass Poison Thick Fat VenusauriteCharizard Fire Flying Blaze Solar Power (Hidden) Fire Dragon Tough Claws Charizardite X Fire Flying Drought Charizardite YBlastoise Water Torrent Rain Dish (Hidden) Water Mega Launcher BlastoisiniteAlakazam Psychic Synchronize or Inner Focus Magic Guard (Hidden) Psychic Trace AlakaziteGengar Ghost Poison Levitate Ghost Poison Shadow Tag GengariteKangaskhan Normal Early Bird or Scrappy Inner Focus (Hidden) Normal Parental Bond KangaskhanitePinsir Bug Hyper Cutter or Mold Breaker Moxie (Hidden) Bug Flying Aerilate PinsiriteGyarados Water Flying Intimidate Moxie (Hidden) Water Dark Mold Breaker GyaradositeAerodactyl Rock Flying Rock Head or Pressure Unnerve (Hidden) Rock Flying Tough Claws AerodactyliteMewtwo Psychic Pressure Unnerve (Hidden) Psychic Fighting Steadfast Mewtwonite X Psychic Insomnia Mewtwonite YAmpharos Electric Static Plus (Hidden) Electric Dragon Mold Breaker AmpharositeScizor Bug Steel Swarm or Technician Light Metal (Hidden) Bug Steel Technician ScizoriteHeracross Bug Fighting Swarm or Guts Moxie (Hidden) Bug Fighting Skill Link HeracroniteHoundoom Dark Fire Early Bird or Flash Fire Unnerve (Hidden) Dark Fire Solar Power HoundoominiteTyranitar Rock Dark Sand Stream Unnerve (Hidden) Rock Dark Sand Stream TyranitariteBlaziken Fire Fighting Blaze Speed Boost (Hidden) Fire Fighting Speed Boost BlazikeniteGardevoir Psychic Fairy Synchronize or Trace Telepathy (Hidden) Psychic Fairy Pixilate GardevoiriteMawile Steel Fairy Hyper Cutter or Intimidate Sheer Force (Hidden) Steel Fairy Huge Power MawiliteAggron Steel Rock Sturdy or Rock Head Heavy Metal (Hidden) Steel Filter AggroniteMedicham Fighting Psychic Pure Power Telepathy (Hidden) Fighting Psychic Pure Power MedichamiteManectric Electric Static or Lightning Rod Minus (Hidden) Electric Intimidate ManectiteBanette Ghost Insomnia or Frisk Cursed Body (Hidden) Ghost Prankster BanettiteAbsol Dark Pressure or Super Luck Justified (Hidden) Dark Magic Bounce AbsoliteGarchomp Dragon Ground Sand Veil Rough Skin (Hidden) Dragon Ground Sand Force GarchompiteLucario Fighting Steel Steadfast or Inner Focus Justified (Hidden) Fighting Steel Adaptability LucarioniteAbomasnow Grass Ice Snow Warning Soundproof (Hidden) Grass Ice Snow Warning Abomasite 2nd Diagram: This is the end